Since When?
by luvableXxXbear
Summary: Naruto is a poor shy boy while Sasuke is one of the rich stubborn coucil members and someone is messing with their head. My first story! voilence,cursing, yaoi and maybe future lemon Sasunaru yeah i suck a summary... get use to it
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome one and all to the amazing flying puppies' arena ...except without the arena and without the flying and well... without the puppies. **

**Me: so this is my first story**

**Amy: Lies!!**

**Me: that's not true thank-you-very-much-miss-liar-pants-lady so anyway**

**Amy: somebody's a liar**

**Me: ... since I love yaoi I decide to create a yaoi**

**Amy: somebody's a liar**

**Me: and I love Naruto so...**

**Amy: somebody's a liar**

**Me: Sasunaru was a must and...**

**Amy: somebody's a liar**

**Me: ...**

**Amy: ...**

**Me: are you done yet?**

**Amy: nope**

**Me: fine whatever... let the story begin**

'_**Words' **_**means thoughts **

**Chapter 1: People fall out of the sky?**

Naruto walked into his small apartment. He didn't bother to turn on the lights as he threw his bag in the corner and tossed off his shoes. He shifted in the darkness until he found his couch. He slumped over it and laid face down. His apartment was a small as ever but lately it felt like the walls were creeping in making him think that soon the walls will collapse on him killing him in a pile of rubble. But today he didn't care about dieing or the smallness of his apartment cause today was one of the worst days anybody could have.

First he got detention for the next two days and had to clean up the hallways, because the bus caught a flat and supposedly that wasn't a good enough excuse to have arrived 7 hours late to school. Then at lunch his best friend Sakura wasn't at school so he had to eat at a table alone. While he was sitting alone minding his own business, a creepy boy with red hair and thick black eyeliner kept watching him, well more like staring nonstop in to his soul. It was pretty creepy. Then during gym while he was dressing that boy Neji kept staring and his friend Sai kept trying to touch him when his was changing his shorts. Finally since the bus was still out for repairs he had to walk 5 miles in the rain to get home. He had no umbrella with him because it was clear in the morning. But frankly he wasn't surprised. So now he was soaked through.

Naruto flopped around on the couch and buried his face into one of the couch pillow. He sighed. The sigh echoed though the empty apartment. He had been living on his own for so long that he sometimes forgot what it felt like to have company. His foster father was probably out again doing god-knows-what. Damn Iruka.

When he realized that he was drying off making his clothes shrink, he decided that now was a good time to change his clothes. He hoisted himself up and waddled to his bedroom. The searched the floor picking up random clothes that were on the floor. He sniffed certain shirts with no stains on them. He found one that had a decent smell and took off his old shirt to replace it was a good dry one. He grabbed a pair of jeans from on top of his dresser and put those on too.

He sighed once again then perked up as he decided that the best thing to have on a rainy day was a nice steamy cup of ramen. He walked back into the kitchen and looked thought the pantry. He groaned in irritation he only had ten cups of ramen left. _'Note to self get a new supply of ramen,'_ thought Naruto as he began to fill up a pot. He looked up out the window that was placed over the sink. It was raining hard but he could see a dark figure fall from the sky and slumped over what seemed to be a tin trash can.

Naruto realized he was staring for way to long because the pot started to overflow. The cool water rushed over his hands making him snap out of his stare. He quickly turned off the water and placed the pot on top the counter. He looked back up and saw that figure had fallen over. It started walking into the ally by the bakery.

Naruto began to worried cause that ally was full of thugs and kidnappers. Quickly he grabbed onto his umbrella that was underneath the counter. He didn't really know what came over him but he was suddenly outside running after the boy. He shouted but he felt like the rain was drowning him out. As he got to the corner he realized that the figure was a boy about his age. His raven hair was the only thing that Naruto could see in the heavy rain. When lighting strike he could that the raven's face was covered in scrapes and bruises. Naruto leaned in to make sure he was okay. When he touched the guy's shoulder he grabbed onto Naruto's hand. Naruto yelped and tried to pull away but his grasp was too tight. "Go away I don't need anybody," a hoarse voice croaked out. Suddenly the raven haired boy collapsed.

Naruto, who was now free, was about to break for a run, but when he looked at the raven he felt so bad. So he lifted him (or at least tried to) on to his back and waddled back to the apartment.

--XxSasuNaruxX--

Naruto grabbed the rag from on top of the boys head and placed it back into the water. As he placed it back he realized that the boy jet black hair was smooth and it hung over his face. His pale skin was flawless. He was fairly handsome for a boy so young. He looked perfect. Naruto reached over and barely touched the raven's cheek. He felt a blush creep onto his face. Realizing this Naruto quickly shook his head. What was he thinking? Did he really think this guy was handsome?

Naruto stop shaking his head when he heard a groan from next to him he looked over to find the raven boy inches away from his face. "Uh..." he stuttered feeling his face warm up.

The raven stared at him blinking. "Where am I?" he asked his voice showing no emotions.

Still feeling like he should move away, Naruto managed to stutter out, "you're at...my house ...err... apartment."

The raven retreated moving away from Naruto but he never took his off the blonde. Naruto sighed. His face was cooled down slightly but other than that he was still beat red. _'Why the hell is he staring at me like that?' _thought the freaked out Naruto. He began to feel uneasy as the boy kept watching him.

"So... uh ...what's your ... um... what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"..."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Naruto could feel his blush change into anger. "Well what the HELL IS YOUR NAME!?"

"..."

"...teme"

The raven looked a little shocked at the sudden impatience in the blonde but he didn't show it too well instead he just looked away and rest his head on his hand. "My name is... Uchiha Sasuke, dobe."

So, his name is Sasuke that sounds so familiar... hey wait a minute!

Naruto crawled over and looked that damn raven in the face. "Shouldn't you be nicer to someone that saved your life, huh, teme? You could at least thank me!"

Sasuke decided this was worth a smirk. He inched closer to Naruto. He was so close he could feel the heat that radiated from Naruto's blush. He couldn't help but feel his smirk grow bigger. He placed his hand on Naruto chin to tilt it to the side for better access to his ear. He whispered "thank you" into the blushing blonde's ear letting his breath increase the huskiness in his voice. Quickly, smoothly but quietly he moved back to his position on the couch to see the reaction out of the blonde more clearly.

Naruto could feel the shiver rundown his spine as he felt the heated breath of Sasuke. And what the hell? Why was he blushing? Stop it you damn blush!! Naruto began to pout his most adorable puppy-dog pout. With his crossed arms he looked like a little kid deprived of candy. He looked at Sasuke when he heard a slight chuckle escape Sasuke-teme's lips. It was small but Naruto could hear him laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked still pouting.

"..."

"... I hate you"

Sasuke almost chuckled again but he wasn't going to do it this time. That chuckle was a one time thing because he was caught off guard. Sasuke once again began staring at the blonde. His hair was messy like he's never seen a brush before, but the thing that attracted most of his attention was that he had three scars on his cheek. The light blush over them made him look cute. It made him look different. His tan skin showed that he was constantly in the sun.

"So do you live around here?" Naruto asked impatiently. He was still a little mad about the thanking thing.

"Yeah."

"..."

"..."

"Well..."

"Well what...?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Aren't you goin' to tell me WHERE you live?"

"No."

The blonde could feel the vain that throbbed on his forehead. "Don't you want to go home or at least call your parents?"

Sasuke laid back onto the couch and placed his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner. "Hn" he grunted in annoyance.

"But they must be worried about you?"

"No... Their in the sky now."

Naruto became wide eyed. "So you fell from the sky?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No."

"Well it doesn't matter somebody's gonna worry about you"

"Like you were worried when you came and pulled out of the rain?"

The blush was back, at full power nonetheless, and it stayed on Naruto's face mocking him. "Don't change the subject Sasuke-teme"

"I'll call my brother later, okay?"

"Did your brother fall from the sky too?"

"Just shut up, dobe."

Naruto sat on the floor since Sasuke took up the whole couch. The silence was driving the blonde crazy. He began humming something unfamiliar until he heard a gurgle sound coming form the couch. He looked over at the raven and stared. "Was that you?" Naruto asked.

"Well it wasn't the couch," Sasuke said with his eyes closed. He was tired and he didn't want to be bothered.

Naruto frowned. He was just asking. "So are you hungry?"

"No." Gurgle.

A smirk inched its way onto Naruto's face. "Are you sure you not hungry?"

"I'm not hungry, dammit." Gurgle

"If you say so." Naruto shrugged and walked into the kitchen. The pot he was using earlier was still left on the counter. He quickly turned the burner on and waited for the water to boil. It became harder and harder to concentrate on the bubbling pot when a sound kept him distracted. Soon he began to laugh into his hand because every few seconds another gurgle would leave the raven's tummy.

When the water was boiled he poured into the cup and walked back over to where he was sitting. He could feel eyes staring at his every movement. There was another gurgle and Naruto smirked as he got close to Sasuke and wiggled a noodle at the end of his chop stick. "Want some?" he said mockingly.

Sasuke scowled. How dare this blonde idiot make fun of him? There are millions of things people in the world shouldn't do and making fun of an Uchiha was somewhere at the top of that list. And what happen when people do dumb thing? Well things happen. Suddenly a smirk reached the Uchiha face and he leaned over and said "Sure I'll have some." He placed a kiss on the blonde. It was a quick peck but it was one to that made the blonde completely stop breathing. Since he stopped moving Sasuke took his cup and started eating.

After a while the blonde slumped down onto the ground. What the hell? Why did he do that? He kissed him. Sasuke-teme kissed him. Sure it was small but it was a kiss.

"Are you gonna move or are you gonna sit there?"

Naruto looked up to find Sasuke waving a cup in front of his face. Quickly the blonde was snapped back into reality. "Why did you do that?" Naruto said knocking the cup onto the floor. It was completely empty so there was no mess on the ground.

Sasuke stared at him for a moment before answering that simple question. "Well I was hungry, I'm sure you have more watered down ramen you can make jeez"

Naruto shook his head. "No I'm not talking about the ramen." He looked down blushed three shades of red. "I'm... talking about ...when" he gulped kept his gaze on the floor. "When you ki—"

"Well I'm gonna bed" the raven said interrupting him. He got off the couch and start toward Naruto's room.

Naruto's head shot up. He watched as Sasuke entered his room. Was the teme no even going to listen to him? And that was his room dammit. "Sasuke get back here."

"So I'll take the bed and you can take the couch cool, dobe?"

"Hell no your sleep on the couch, teme."

"No"

"Well you're not sleep in here!"

"This is the only bed."

"You can sleep in Iruka's room!!"

"...nah."

"GET OUT TEME... and GET OFF OF ME!!"

--XxSasuNaruxX--

Naruto shifted. He arms were wrapped around something. He didn't want to open his eyes so he let his hands roam whatever was in front of him. His hand inched down until he touched something. Quickly Naruto moved his hand away and his eye's snapped open. He came face to face with a sleeping raven. They were so close he could the raven breathing on him. Naruto jumped up and fell out of bed almost hitting the wall. He panted. Who was this guy? Where did he come from?

He sat there and placed a knowing finger on his chin. Oh yeah. That was Sasuke-bastard: the evil boy who ate all his ramen last night and k-k-kissed him. The blonde almost blushed at that thought until he realized the problem at hand. _'What the fuck was he doing in my bed dammit!?' _Naruto thought annoyed.

Sasuke groaned. The loud thud had woke him up. He lazily sat up half-awake to look at the blonde huddled in the corner. His face was calm and his hair was a little messed up since Naruto kept kicking him all last night. He watched as the blonde climbed back onto the bed and sat crossed-legged. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Why were you in my bed? I told you to sleep on the couch."

Sasuke stared at him like the blond had asked him to swallow toad juice. "There was no way in hell I was ever going to sleep on the couch."

"Then next time sleep on the floor"

"Hn"

"... I hate you"

Naruto leaped up off the bed and walked over to his dresser. Clothes were spilling out so he just took out any shirt that he saw. Luckily it was his favorite orange shirt, as he was about to take off his shirt he could feel the ravens eyes watching him. Slowly he let his shirt fall back down.

"...um... I think I'll get dressed in the bathroom," Naruto said nervously. He gathered his clothes and walked into the hallway. When he had got into the bathroom he dropped his clothes onto the floor. He pressed his back against the wall. _'What's wrong with me?' _Naruto thought. _'So what? He slept in my bed. No big deal. But still he shouldn't have to watch me get dressed!!'_

Naruto sighed and began brushing his teeth.

--XxSasuNaruxX--

As he began walking back into his room, Naruto realized that he was just being paranoid. He kept looking at the ground still in deep thought. When he opened the door to his room the only thing he could see was with a half-naked Sasuke.

The raven turned around to find a bright red, open-mouthed, wide-eyed Naruto. Sasuke raised and elegant eyebrow with curiosity.

Naruto quickly turned around to keep his blush from getting any redder (if possible). "What are you doing?"

"Changing my clothes" Sasuke said like it was obvious.

"Into what? You don't have any clothes here."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "These are your clothes and most of them don't even fit me."

Naruto turned around glaring at the raven. "Who said you could even use my clothes?"

Sasuke finally found a shirt that fit. It was black so he didn't mind. He put it on with laziness in every movement he made. "Well I have school today too."

"... What time is it anyways?"

"Do I look like a watch, dobe," Sasuke said annoyed.

Naruto pouted and glared at him. As he was about to protest he heard a pounding at his front door. Naruto grabbed onto his jacket and began walking towards the door. By the time he got to the door the pounding had become nonstop. As he opened the door a girl with bubblegum pink hair smacked him in the forehead. Her face was twisted into a frown of annoyance.

"Where were you yesterday!?" she shouted, "You said you where going to come by and help me study for the test!"

Naruto rolled his eyes as he let the girl walk into his apartment. "I'm sorry, I forgot Sakura."

Sakura sighed. "You could have at least called," she said as he sat down onto the couch. "You're lucky that I'm giving you a ride to school today."

Naruto laughed as he threw his math book into his backpack. He walked back into his room to get the rest of his homework which he didn't do.

Sasuke scratched his head as Naruto rushed past him pulling paper off the ground. Deciding to ignore the blonde he walked into the living room to find a girl sitting on the couch. "Who are you?" Sasuke demanded as he continued to walk into the kitchen.

Sakura stared at the handsome raven that had walked through the living room. Her mouth fell open and her heart leapt from her chest. "I'm Sakura Haruno," she said giving him a smile, "Good morning Sasuke-sempai (1)... wait what are you doing here?"

Sasuke slightly ignored her as he looked through the cabinets for food. _'Dammit, does the dobe only live on ramen?' _Sasuke thought as he closed the cabinets. Before the raven could even answer Sakura's question, Naruto rushed back in.

"Okay, ready to go? Sasuke what ... are you ...doing

"You have no freakin' food, dobe."

Naruto felt the vein return throbbing on his forehead. "Whatever I have to go to school... school do you go to anyways?"

"Konoha High School(2), dobe" Sasuke said leaning against the wall. There was no way he was going to sit on the same couch as that Sakura girl.

"Stop calling me that!!... Wait you go to the same school as me?"

"Apparently."

Sakura interrupted their conversation. "Naruto, you know Sasuke-sempai?" _'and why is he at your house, huh, Naruto-kun. What have you not been telling me!!' _inner Sakura shouted

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Yeah." Naruto answered slightly distracted, "Sasuke you're an upperclassmen, too?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yes. Any other questions you want to ask that aren't obvious?"

The bubblegum haired girl looked at her watch. "You two know we're going to be late for school?" she asked as she started walking towards the door. "...umm... Sasuke-sempai I could give you a ride if you like?"

Naruto eyed Sasuke. He looked like he rather die a thousand deaths then get into a car with this pink haired girl. His only response was a grunt which Sakura took as a yes. She giggled and bounced happily out the door and down the hall of doors.

Sasuke sighed what had he gotten himself into. He heard a light laugh behind him. He turned around and glared at Naruto's head which had been turned away to deny that he had done the laughing.

"What are you laughing at, dobe?"

Naruto walked past him and out the door. "Oh nothing, teme"

--XxSasuNaruxX--

"Hi Sasuke-sempai"

"What's he doing with loser Naruto and forehead girl Sakura?"

"Good morning Sempai"

"Who's that he's walking with?"

"Hey Sasuke-kun"

"What's with the losers?"

That was most of the comments that the three got that morning. Sasuke completely ignored them while Sakura enjoyed the attention. Naruto was the only one of them that felt embarrassed.

"Hey Sasuke!" shouted a boy. He had long hair and his eyes where ghost white like a blind person. He looked a little shocked to see Sasuke walking with people like Sakura and Naruto.

"Hn. What's up Neji?" Sasuke asked.

Neji pulled Sasuke to the side. "Why are you walking with those losers?" Neji asked really confused.

"Naruto's not a loser," Sasuke said surprising himself. Since when did he care what people said about the blonde.

Neji shrugged. "Whatever but don't forget that have to give a speech at the assembly." Neji pushed Sasuke along. "And this time you're not going to skip out on this."

Naruto and Sakura on the other hand where walking towards there first class. The first person to welcome them was what looked like girl. But when this girl spoke she had the voice of a boy.

"Hi Haku," Naruto said grabbing a seat in front of him. Sakura sat down next to Naruto and next to her was Ino.

"Mornin' Haku. Mornin' Naruto," Ino said flicking her pale blond hair. "Forehead-girl."

"Ino-pig," Sakura said rolling her eyes. "Good morning, Kiba."

"'Sup Sakura," The red triangle scared boy named Kiba said sitting down behind her. "Hey Naru-chan." Kiba laughed as he reached over and gave Naruto a good grind in the head.

Naruto scowled at him. "I told you not call me 'Naru-chan', dammit!" He punched Kiba in the arm playfully.

Kiba rubbed his arm as chuckled. "So heard you guys walked in with royalty today," he said mockingly.

Ino looked at a smirking Sakura and a deep red Naruto. "What is he talking about?'" she asked them both.

Sakura just kept grinning. "Well I ...err... I mean we came to school with Sasuke-sempai," she said and flipped her hair like a shampoo commercial girl. She started to chuckle.

Haku looked at her amazed. "How can that be? Sasuke-sempai is one of the most rich and powerful students in this school. His family owns like half the city. Not only have that but people line up just to throw themselves at Sasuke's feet. But question is why you guys 'cause he has like the 4 hottest guys near him at all times and he only let one girl near him."

Ino sighed as she laid her head on her hand. "Nah I disagree. Only Neji, Gaara are cute but Shikamaru is way too lazy and that Shino guy is just weird. And the last boy Sai, he isn't even rich he just follows them around like a lost duckling. And Hinata is only there 'cause her cousin Neji wouldn't let her go anywhere with out his supervision."

Sakura sighed as she elbowed the quiet Naruto. "He was at Naruto's house."

Everyone in the group grew quiet and stared at Naruto. "So Naruto is he your new boyfriend," Kiba joked. By doing this he earned another punch from Naruto. "Well, well I hear no denial," Kiba chuckled.

Sakura just kept speaking for Naruto. "He didn't even know that that cute, handsome raven," she was now blushing, drooling and staring into space. That is until Haku cleared his voice, "was Sasuke-sempai."

Haku and Kiba laughed. "Damn you're dense" Kiba joked. Naruto was getting mad at Kiba so he pushed Kiba's chair back making him fall to the ground.

Sakura and Ino closed in on Naruto. "You're act pretty defensive. Why was he at your house!?" they both shouted at him at the same time.

Naruto blushed. He looked down at his desk. He spent three minutes of tracing doodles before talking in a low mumbled voice. "Well, he fell from the sky and landed on a trash can so I went outside to see if he was a live. He was alive so I brought back to my house and fixed his head since it was bruised. But when I tried to get him out the house he just kept changing the subject and he ended up staying. And that's it nothing else." As Naruto was saying 'nothing else' his mind was thinking about the kiss that wouldn't leave his mind.

Sakura looked at him suspiciously. She knew Naruto was gay but she never expected him to fall for Sasuke-sempai. "Is that all that happened?"

"Yeah."

"Don't lie to me. I mean come on people don't fall from the sky!!"

"... I'm not lying. He really did fall out the sky."

"Sorry I'm late class," Their teacher Kakashi said as he entered the room. He was wearing a striped scarf that covered half of his face so nobody's ever seen his chin. And his left eye was covered with a long strip of hair. "I had car trouble and the sparks from my car lit a girl on fire so I had to cover her with a blanket I stole from a homeless person."

Everyone groaned they didn't really care what lies their teacher was tell them this time. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The boy who had stared at Naruto during lunch the other day walked in. His crazy red hair and think eyeliner made people stop and look at him. He handed Kakashi a slip.

"Naruto." The blonde's head shot up from the desk. "Go with Gaara to the main office."

Naruto grabbed onto his bag and stood up out off his seat. He could hear Kiba asking him what he did wrong this time the whole time he moved. When he got to the front of the class Gaara was already walking out the door. As he quickly picked up his pace he caught up to Gaara. "Do ...um... you know... w-why I'm in trouble?" Naruto stuttered out. He was kind of uncomfortable talking to someone who had a bunch of popularity and power in the school. But sadly Naruto didn't receive his answer. So their walk was fairly quiet. It wasn't until they passed the office that Naruto got suspicious. "Where are we going?"

Gaara grunted as he opened a door and pushed Naruto inside. The blonde stumbled and almost fell onto the teacher's vacant desk. It was strange to see one platinum in the silver section but to see the five most popular in one room, is rare and suspicious. "What's going on!?" He demanded no really pissed off. He stood back up and squinted into the darkness. He couldn't really see but he knew Gaara was guarding the door.

"So I hear you were with Sasuke this morning?"

Naruto eyed Neji as he slouched into the corner. It as hard to see him but he was there alright. He face was down and he looked pissed off "Yeah, so?" Naruto asked slightly scared slightly annoyed.

Neji looked up at him. "Stay away from him."

--XxSasuNaruxX--

**(1)Sempai- this title is used to address one as a senior in a group, school or organization. It is often used when underclassmen address their upperclassmen.**

**(2)Konoha High School- a school separated by you intelligence and how much money you donate. ****People like Naruto and the gang are in the silver group. People like Sasuke and the richies are in the platinum group where most of the rich and intelligent go. There sections are separated by gates so you have to have a key to get to a certain part in the school. People in the clear level don't get much of anything while people in the platinum get everything and more. **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Me: so it looks like Neji wants to interfere**

**Amy: boo Neji boo**

**Me: why are you still here?**

**Amy: cause I didn't want to leave you buddy**

**Me: ... anyways Sasuke starts to realize that he can't keep that little blonde from his mind. What an Uchiha to do? But someone else is after Naruto's heart and he's willing to hurt both Sasuke and Naruto to get it, but his plan might backfire. And what's going on with Hinata and Kiba? All the answers and new questions in the next chapter: Did I fall in l-l-love?**

**Amy: YAY Next chapter!! Next chapter!! **

**Me: SECURITY!!**

**Amy: you'll never take me alive!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: so I don't own Naruto or there would be yaoi for everyone. **

**A/N: I'm back again with out lovely dilemma of a story. Thanks to all those people that added my story to their favorite list and reviewed my story. Thank you, thank you anyways…**

**Me: So I was trying to write this before my school homework piles up to high but I failed**

**Amy: I'm back, failure!!**

**Me: I thought they took you away?**

**Amy: Mwahahaha of course not I have the brain of a termite**

**Me: ... that made no sense**

**Amy: or did it? **

**Me: it didn't **

**Amy: Oh!**

**Jessica: I just broke up**

**Me:…**

**Amy: I just ate a ducky**

**Me: are you part retard **

**Amy:... nooooooo nopey nope nope nope **

**Jessica: guys I broke up with my boy--**

**Me: jeez you get on my nerves**

**Amy: aw you're my best friend too**

**Me:... do you even hear what anybody says?**

**Jessica: is anyone listening to me?**

**Amy:... huh? Did Jessica just say something?**

**Me: no...lets just get on with the story **

**Chapter 2: Did I fall in l-l-love?**

Sasuke walked around shaking his head. What was wrong with him? When he had kissed him the other night it was a joke. Just a joke nothing more. But now everything reminded Sasuke of that loud blond. The way his hair moved when he walked, the way he pouted when he was angry, the way was his soft pink lips felt against his own. Wait no! Uchiha don't do mushy mushy goo goo stuff and he was an Uchiha. Sighing Sasuke continued down the hall. He could hear shouting in one of the empty classrooms. From far away it sounded like a student being disciplined by a teacher but when he got closer he realize that the voice where more familiar than he thought. He started walking down the hall faster. When the voices were loud enough he opened the door to find a crying Naruto and an angry Neji looking like he was about to punch him. Sasuke walked in and grabbed onto Naruto and told him to wait outside the room.

Naruto hesitated but then again he wanted to be anywhere but here. He quickly marched out the door and sat against one of the locker in the hallway. He could hear pounds and thuds inside the room. He shuddered. Why had they told him that? He kept telling them that he didn't like Sasuke... he didn't right? A few minutes later Sasuke came out the room and sat down next to Naruto. He didn't speak, he just sat there.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke finally asked when he realized that Naruto had stop crying. The blond was finally just hiccupping quietly.

Naruto looked up at him then slouched back and looked at the ground. "I'm...fine," he mumbled quietly. Naruto suddenly felt something wrap around him.

Sasuke didn't know what he was doing but he suddenly pulled the blonde into a tight hug. The way he looked make the raven fall apart. He wanted to make him feel better. He was slightly surprised when Naruto didn't pull away.

Naruto sat there surprised that Sasuke (of all people in this school) was hugging him. He hesitated but he grabbed onto the raven's shoulders He suddenly buried his face into Sasuke's collar bone. _' I don't understand first he's a jerk then he's nice and now this, I don't understand' _Naruto thought mental sighing with relief. It had probably been only a few minutes but it felt like forever and Naruto didn't want to move but he shifted a little and tugged on Sasuke's sleeve. "Umm... Sasuke... shouldn't we be going to class?" he asked a little shyly.

Sasuke quickly broke the hug and stood up. "Yeah," he said clearing his voice. He looked at Naruto to see the damage. "You're right, but first we should get you something to cover that cut." He pointed to Naruto's elbow.

Naruto stood up a little disappointed because he suddenly missed the heat the raven had provided. When he looked at his elbow he felt the warm sensation as blood trickled out of his wound. "W-what's tah... is t-that...blood?"

The blonde started to wobble. Sasuke couldn't reach him in time so he hit the floor hard enough to knock him out, but he had already fainted anyways. He was still muttering when Sasuke grabbed onto him and lifted him bridal-style. _'He is such a dobe'_ Sasuke thought as he carried blonde down to the infirmary.

--XxSasuNaruxX--

Naruto rubbed his forehead. There was a bandage in the way. He struggled as he forced one eye open and looked around to try and recognize where he was. Slowly he lifted his head to find himself in an elegant room. It had a tall ceiling and cream and green colored walls...Wait since when does the infirmary have a canopy bed? And when did this room begin to look expensive? Naruto pulled himself too fast from the shock that he wasn't at school. He groaned to the suddenness of the world changing position.

"You shouldn't move your body so fast Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked over to find a girl with dark hair. She was wearing the school uniform so he really must be still at school. The only thing that scared him was that she had the same pure white eyes as Neji. "Where am I? Who are you?" Naruto asked franticly.

"Oh," she said with a slight blush. "I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga and you're ... you're in the p-platinum infirmary. Sasuke-kun ... he brought y-you here."

Naruto looked at her slowly and saw that this girl had the platinum emblem on her school jacket. "Oh...um... nice to meet you Hinata-sempai."

Hinata laughed nervously while blushing with embarrassment. "P-please, just call m-me Hinata."

Naruto looked at her. "So you said that Sasuke brought be here?" although Naruto was calm it was obvious that on the inside he was blushing. Just hearing his name made his heart skip a beat.

Hinata nodded and pointed to the door shyly. "He... um ...He just left t-to get you something to eat ...well if you w-were awake t-that is... anyways he told me that I... I had to watch over you while he... was ...um... gone." Hinata paused and giggled a little realizing something. "Sasuke-kun ... he really c-cares about you." Naruto blushed as Hinata giggled a little longer.

Suddenly a buzzer interrupted them.

"_**Hinata-Sama there is—"**_

"_**Move out of my way... Naruto Naruto if you're in there—"**_

"_**Eep don't touch me pervert there's a pervert out here!!"**_

"_**Shush Haku dammit!!"**_

"_**Naru-chan, dude let us in!!"**_

There was a sudden crackle and more arguing. "Um... are they y-your friends?" Hinata asked scared that a fight was going to happen in front of the platinum gate.

"Yeah," Naruto said as he laid back down onto the soft canopy bed. "Can they come in ...or is it not allowed?"

Hinata swiftly walked over to the buzzer and pushed the button. "You ... you can send t-them in," she said into the invisible microphone. She gave Naruto a smile and sat down back in the chair.

Soon 4 people burst through the door. "Ha, I told you he was in this room," Haku said happy that for once he was right.

Kiba rolled his eyes at Haku. "How ... are you ... Naru-can...?" Kiba said staring at Hinata. He mouth was hung open and drool was about to pour out of his mouth. "Hi," he said nervously sticking out his hand, "I'm Kiba Inuzuka."

Hinata smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Hinata Hyuuga," she said without stuttering, which greatly surprised her, even though she was a little scared cause Kiba kept staring at her with an open mouth.

"Close you mouth Kiba you'll catch flies." Ino shoved his jaw up to his mouth and crossed her arms. _'Jeez ...boys'_

Sakura ran over and fake wept. "What... happened... Naruto?" she said through fake sobs. She started to hug him but Naruto owed so she let him go. "Did that Gaara person hurt you?"

She kept looking around so Naruto was beginning to feel like she didn't come to see him. She had only tagged along so that she had an excuse to see Sasuke. He sighed. He was used to Sakura using him like this. Luckily the thing that was making him laugh was how Kiba kept reacting to everything Hinata does, just like he did to Sasuke. Wait ... what was he thinking it was nothing like that, right?

--XxSasuNaruxX--

"Is that everything?" the lady said fluttering her eyes and giving a sexy smile.

Sasuke paid no mind as he pulled out his wallet and gave her the money. He then grabbed the bag of food and walked out the grocery store. He had decided that the dobe would have probably like ramen so that what he got for him. Dammit. He was trying so hard not to think about Naruto. But every time he saw something with energy or a blonde person he would immediately think of that loud blonde idiot. Sasuke sighed. Was something wrong with his brain or did he really l-l-l-lov— No! No! Of course not. He grabbed onto his helmet and mounted his bike. Hopefully the ride back would clear his mind. As he crossed the corner he sped up wanting the wind to wipe his thoughts away.

Well it didn't. By the time he got to the school he was more confused than ever. He showed the card that indicated that he as a platinum and the opened the gate. His only hope was that the blonde was sleep.

He walked up the stairs as more girls gawked over him. The more girls looking at him the faster he walked. When he looked down the hallway of the infirmary a girl was standing at the end. She had black hair with green highlights. He had seen her before but never got a good look at her. She was wearing a gold emblem so it was obvious how she got there. She nervously walked closer to Sasuke with a blush on her face. "um... Sasuke-sempai," she said staring at him with pleading eyes, "will you go with me to the Winter Dance?"

Sasuke sighed irritated. Usually he would just say no but this was getting tiring. Ever since the news of the new name for the Sadie Hawkins Dance, girls have coming up and asking him like crazy. So instead of answering her, he walked right past her and entered Naruto's infirmary room. In the fainted distance he could hear weeping of a broken heart.

Naruto looked up from watching the blushing Kiba, who was trying to explain what he meant about desires. He waved to Sasuke. Sasuke looked calm but his inner self control was being crushed by Naruto cuteness. "So whatcha get me?" the blonde asked staring at grocery bag in the raven's hands. Sasuke walked over and placed the bag on Naruto's lap.

"Here," he said gulping and trying to hold back his blush. Naruto's smile was making the Uchiha's heart beat way to fast for a normal person.

As soon as Naruto saw the ramen he wanted to pull Sasuke into a hug but his was in too much pain right now, so a thank you would just have to do it. "Thanks, Thank you Sasuke-kun!! Hey Hinata could you warm up some water."

Sasuke stared at him. '_Did he just call me Sasuke-kun?' _he thought.

Hinata nodded and left the room quietly with Kiba following behind her. Ino looked at Haku satisfied. "Well they'll make a cute couple," she said half amused half impressed.

Haku just shrugged. "Yeah I guess, what do you think Sakura ... Sakura?"

Sakura had walked over to Sasuke and smiled her sexiest smile. "Hi Sasuke-Sempai," she said blushing. She tried to hug him like she and him were friends but Sasuke just grunted and moved away.

'_Bitch get off MY Sasuke' I shout. And pushed her away. Then I grab Sasuke and tell him how I really feel. Yeah right!' _Naruto thought slapping his hand to his forehead gently so that he wouldn't attract attention. '_Like I would even have the guts to say that!'_

"You okay, dobe?" Sasuke asked as he sat on the edge of the infirmary bed and stared at him.

Naruto looked up. "Huh? Oh I'm … I'm fine". He looked down and tried to avoid Sasuke's gaze. He started to scratch at the Styrofoam cup in his lap.

"Could you guys give me and Naruto a moment alone... I ...uh... need to know how he got hurt," Sasuke said making up a reason.

Sakura looked hurt that her beloved Sasuke wanted her to leave and turned to Naruto for help, but he was too busy scratching at his cup. Ino however nodded and grabbed Sakura by the collar and dragged her out. Haku was the last to leave and closed the door behind him. He winked at Naruto making him blush slightly.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "So what's wrong?"

Naruto looked away from his cup and away from Sasuke. "Why the hell should I tell you!?"

Sasuke sighed. "You don't have to tell if you don't want to." Sasuke stared at Naruto.

The blonde looked at him then tried to avoid his gaze. Of course Sasuke's gaze was making him uncomfortable so he kept shifting under the pressure. "I'm just a little confused right now," he finally admitted.

"Hm? About what?"

"..." Naruto stared at the bed sheet.

"... well?" Sasuke lifted Naruto chin so that they were face to face.

"It's none of your beeswax," Naruto said looking at him and sticking his tongue out.

"Fine whatever." Sasuke was slightly relived when he realized Naruto was acting immature again. He pulled his hand away and rested it on he knee. He looked at the blonde and before he knew it he was smiling. The blonde looked at Sasuke like he had just exploded. _'Oh my Gawd was Sasuke smiling ... for me?'_ thought Naruto blushing.

Sasuke finally decided of what he thought of the dobe. He wanted the dobe and an Uchiha always gets what he wants. Unexpectedly he leaned in close to Naruto's face he was hovering there for a moment until the blonde licked his lips. Taking that as an invitation he crushed his lips onto Naruto with his eyes closed expecting Naruto to fight back. It wasn't until Naruto began to kiss back that the raven relaxed. Naruto had clutched onto the raven's shirt wanting to pull him and Sasuke closer. The heat between them was smoldering. He soon felt Sasuke lightly licked the bottom of his lip asking for entrance which he immediately got. Sasuke pushed his tongue into Naruto's mouth making the blonde moan with pleasure. The raven could taste the deliciousness that was Naruto. The raven placed one of his hands on Naruto's cheek and stroked his whiskers gently; he placed the other hand behind Naruto's head against the headboard.

As he broke the kiss he lowered himself so that he was sucking on Naruto neck. "S-Sas...Sasuke," the blonde murmured through his groan. Sasuke smirked. He liked the way Naruto moaned his name. He kept nipping and biting the blonde's neck making him groan over and over again. He slightly pushed Naruto so that he was right on top of him. After leaving his mark Sasuke pressed his lips onto Naruto's again. It made Naruto's head sink into the pillow. He didn't understand the attraction but the warmth was like nothing before.

Suddenly Sakura and Neji burst through the door. It looked like Sakura had tried to push past Neji to get in before him but she froze in her spot when she saw what was going on before her very eyes. "Naruto what are you doing to Sasuke-sempai!!"

Sasuke and Naruto eyes flew open. Naruto, who was blushing deep red, broke the kiss and let go of Sasuke while the raven never moved, he just rolled his eyes. "I thought I said for you to get out!!" Sasuke said annoyed that this pink-headed bitch had interrupted the best kiss he had ever had. Naruto shifted below and sat up.

Neji interjected before Sakura could say anything. "Sasuke you should have come to the assembly... you also missed the speech you were suppose to give." Neji looked mad like he was going to punch Naruto senseless. The glare was scary enough; Naruto quickly buried his face into the raven's chest to escape.

"Naruto let go of him!!" Sakura shouted.

"Umm... N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she walked back into the room. She acted like everything was right as rain since she knew this situation would happen sooner or later. She walked into the room gave them a glance and smiled, "I-I have your water."

Neji looked at his cousin. "Hinata-chan what the hell is that?" he said pointing to the brown bruise on Hinata's neck. It was small but it was there.

Hinata placed the tray down on the table next to the bed. She stared into the mirror in shock. Quickly she fixed her collar to hide the hickie. "It's n-nothing," she said innocently and left the room as quickly as possible. Too bad Neji followed after her shouting questions. Sakura however stayed in the room.

"Explain yourself Naruto," she demanded glaring at him.

'''_Sasuke's mine bitch Fuck off!!''…… is what I wish I could say' _Naruto thought sighing. He looked over at Sakura then looked away. He didn't have an excuse that he could tell Sakura. "Um… Sakura… I was … um…"

"He didn't do anything," Sasuke said defending the blonde. He pushed off of him and stood up. He scratched the back of his head as he looked at Naruto, who was still looking back at him.

"If you say so Sasuke-sempai," Sakura said as she stopped glaring at Naruto and started smiling at Sasuke. Suddenly the bell rang indicating that school had ended. Sakura lifted her purse back onto her shoulder. "Come on, Naruto," she said smiling at him even though the sharpness in her voice showed that she was annoyed, "I'll drive you home."

Naruto nodded. He lifted himself from the bed and grabbed onto his bag. Sakura waved at Sasuke as she exited the room and walked out still mad about what she had just seen. Before Naruto could follow her, Sasuke grabbed onto him and spun him around to place one quick kiss on him. "See you tomorrow, Dobe," he whispered into the blonde's ear then moved past him and out the door.

--XxSasuNaruxX--

Sakura stopped at a street light. She looked over at Naruto glaring. "What the hell was that? You are suppose to be helping ME get Sasuke-sempai as my boyfriend, remember? I still have to ask him to the Winter Dance! And then we'll become lovers and…"

Naruto stared out the truck window. It had begun raining again, so the fog on the windows was preventing him from seeing anything. He had tuned Sakura out long ago, and now he was trying to think. Right now he was just confused about Sasuke. Did that kiss mean that Sasuke like him back or was it just another joke to him. And of course there's another problem. "Hey Sakura, what would you do if one of your friends like Sasuke-kun more than you did?"

Sakura kept driving as she thought. When they came to another stop light she looked at him and smiled like a villain from those evil cartoon shows. "I would make her life a living hell, she would never want to even think about Sasuke-sempai again," she simply answered evilly. She sped off as the light turned green. Naruto sometimes has to hold onto his seat because she goes so fast. It was amazing how she was never caught by the police. Quickly she turned the corner and screeched to a stop in front of Naruto's apartment. "Why does Ino-pig like Sasuke-sempai, too?" she asked outraged.

"No, no nothing like that," Naruto said trying to save Ino's life. "I was just wondering, see ya Sakura." Naruto quickly opened the door and exited the car. Sakura hesitated but then she sped off around the corner in her grey truck. Naruto sighed. He quickly walked up the steps to his apartment. When he reached the door he could hear the clattering of pots and pans and someone's irritated voice.

Naruto opened the door to find Iruka on the floor searching through the cabinet. Food was spread all over the counter. "Do you know where the blue pot is?" Iruka asked in his pink apron.

"It's in the sink, I forgot to clean it, sorry Iruka," Naruto said after taking off his shoes. He walked through the living room t find Kakashi sleep. Ignoring Iruka's boyfriend, Naruto walked into his room. He closed the door and locked it. Waiting a few minutes, Naruto then ran over and jumped on his bed. He fell over the left side face first. He opened his journal and began writing on a paper. He then read out loud what he wrote. "I'm in love with Sasuke Uchiha," he said crumpled it up and threw it under his bed. He laid there face down on his pillow. _'Life sucks'_ he thought sighing. He waited until Iruka called him down to dinner, to move from his bed.

--XxSasuNaruxX--

**Me: so I tried to finish this before school started but I failed my deadline... oh well**

**Amy: school is blecky **

**Me: that's right...OMG I just agreed with you**

**Amy: it's a miracle**

**Jessica: -sings- one is the loneliest number**

**Me: -punches Jessica- NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOUR BREAK UP... anyways next time: Ino and Haku have been accepted to be transfer students but something comes up and Ino stays behind; is it because of the transfer student? Naruto has finally decides that his feelings for Sasuke are special but when Naruto tries to talk to him, Sasuke ignores him for an unknown reason. Kiba and Hinata are being watched very closely by Neji, while Sakura begins her plan to catch a lovely Sasuke. And a special guest is coming to visit (no it's not me). **

**Jessica: is it me?!**

**Me and Amy: No!**

**Jessica: I hate you guys**

**Me: Don't forget review and all that jazz, I want at least 5 reviews**

**Amy: buh-bye **.


End file.
